His Hand
by captainkodak1
Summary: The continuation of Her Hand.  I started a total new story as I wanted Her Hand to stand on it's own.  So many asked that I continue and many asked for the story to stand alone.  I hope you like the compromise.
1. Chapter 1

**His Hand  
Chapter 1  
By Captainkodak1**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron steadied himself and stared back at the King.

"How could you? She was your own daughter!"

King James snarled.

"That girl is nothing but property to me, to be sold or traded off at the best and most profitable opportunity. Right now what is left of her is on the way to the King of Upperton. I may have to pay him for delivering a damaged product. But it wasn't her hand he wanted. The rest of her will work and look just fine. Now as for you! Man-at-Arms!"

Ron turned to see the Man-at-Arms giving the platter with the hand to another guard. He drew his sword as he approached Ron.

Ron dove out of the way and grabbed the lid of the tray and turned to face the Man-at-Arms. The warrior slashed at him as Ron used the lid as a shield. He drew the sword that was clipped to his side. It had been given to him by the Queen as he was getting dressed.

"This belonged to my father. He would be proud for you to wear it."

The Man-at-Arms swung at Ron again. He parried the blow and slammed the lid of the tray into the man's face. A resounding bong sounded through the room. When Ron pulled the lid back the man just stood there for a moment. His eyes crossed as he fell straight back to land with a clatter of armor.

"GET HIM!" King James screamed.

Ron glanced around and noticed an open window. The same window he and Kim played out of when they were little. What they did got Kim a whipping and a week locked in her room. He had to shovel out the stables for the same week. He ran for the window and jumped out hoping that the canopies were still used below the window. He fell several feet until he hit the first canopy. Ron felt safe but he quickly realized one thing. He weighed several more pounds than when he first tried this 10 years before.

He went straight through the canopies like a rock. Luckily they did slow him down as he landed at the bottom on a pile of straw. Ron crawled to his feet and ran for the front gate. He could hear orders being yelled from the window.

The horse he had used was standing still saddled by one of the markets waiting to be taken back to the stables. He climbed on and urged it into a gallop out the gate and into the countryside.

King James watched in anger as the young man escaped across the countryside. Screaming in anger he spun around.

"Call out the guards, two years wages to the man who kills Ron Stoppable and brings me his head."

Queen Anne walked up to her husband.

'SLAP"

King James face stung from the blow he just received.

"How could you your own daughter!"

King James grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor.

"Guards, put the Queen in the tower. She needs to remember her place. Baron, gather your troop and go after the boy, bring me his head."

King James looked around and beckoned the Baron closer. The King whispered something into the Baron's ear. He stepped back and stared at the King who nodded. Then Baron spun around and marched from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stopped for a moment after running his horse for several miles. He pulled off to the side and stopped. Dismounting from the horse he opened one of the bags that were still on the back of the horse. A small smile spread across his face as a couple of extra pairs of clothes were still there. It took but a few moments to strip of the formal garb and back into his normal clothes. Rigging a sling for the sword he slung it over his shoulder. He practiced drawing it a couple of time and practiced putting it back without skewering himself several more times. He cut his clothes and his back a couple times before he learned to put the sword back safely. He never thought the sword games he and Kim played when they were little would help out so much. Kim had given him lessons in sword fighting as they got older. One of the older soldiers who was given retirement as a stable hand had joined in the lessons. The old soldier and Kim came to several quick realizations. Ron was lazy, not very smart at times, scared of about everything, but give him a sword and he could handle it as if born to it.

Ron climbed back on his horse and started off at a trot. There was only one road that could be used to reach the lands of Upperton and it was all uphill. Knowing how cheap the King was Ron figured they would only have two horses to pull the coach and they would have to stop to rest the horses from time to time. Ron also knew a back trail that would cut the distance he would have to travel. The trail ended at the last tavern along the road before entering the lands of Upperton. There were no other taverns for some leagues. He was positive that they would stop at the tavern. All he had to do is get there first.

There was one _BIG_ problem. The trail went through one of the darkest forest in the lands and the trail was narrow. The forest was infested with all sort of biting and slimy insects as well as some rather nasty wolves and other creatures.

Ron looked down the trail. It was even darker than he ever remembered it. But Kim was in trouble and it was up to him to save her. In the past it was always the other way around. Ron was always falling in rivers or lakes, falling off a cliff or any other way to get hurt and Kim would always save him. Ron swallowed and urged his horse forward. The darkness of the woods enveloped him. Kicking his horse into a trot, he leaned forward over the horse's mane. Taking a good grip on the reigns he urged the horse into a gallop. Soon he just let the horse run with him hanging on.

----------------

The Royal coach creaked and groaned up the steep grade of the road. The driver cursed and brought out his whip driving the horses even harder. It reached the top of the grade and the driver pulled over into a meadow under the trees. He stomped on the floor under his feet.

"Got to let the horses rest."

The two soldiers got out and stretched. Crimden turned to his friend Castleby.

"How about the girl?"

Castleby just waved his hand.

"Just leave her. I am sure she will be getting her exercise after the King of Upperton marries her."

Crimden laughed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind giving her a piece of that action."

Castleby shook his head.

"With our luck King Darius would know his little prize had been plucked and tell Kim James. Then my friend we would find out a slow painful way to die."

Crimden shuddered.

"Yeah, still to get a piece of that action might be worth the risk."

The soldiers and the driver laughed and drank from the wineskin they carried with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim tried to sit up but her ankles and wrists were still tightly bound. Her wedding dress was filthy and covered in Tara's blood. She had been surprised by her father's personal guards just after she had gotten dressed. Feet bound and mouth gagged she watched as one of the soldiers took pulled a heavy block of wood over to her. He pulled a piece of rope from his belt and tied her arm to it. Kim's eye grew large in horror as he drew his sword. Tara leaped across the room and covered Kim and her arm with her own body.

"Take my arm, but please leave the princess unharmed. I'll give you anything. My arm, money or my body, whatever you want to take."

The soldiers stood around and whispered for a moment. The one of the soldiers untied Kim's arm and bound her hands and arms together. Two others pushed Tara to the floor and tied her arm down. Kim and Tara's eye met when the thud of the sword blade sounded through the room. Tara screamed and passed out. Kim wretched herself free of her captors to fall on the floor next to Tara. The spreading pool of blood soaked her wedding dress. The two soldiers picked up Kim and started to drag her from the room.

"Wait" the first guard called.

He stepped over to Kim and yanked the ring from her finger. Another guard brought a red hot poker over to Tara and grabbed the stump of her arm. The guards took Kim from her room and down a secluded staircase to a coach waiting just inside the rear gate. As they had carried her down the stairs she heard Tara scream.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she heard the soldiers discussing the plans for the wedding and that she would be well on the way to King Darius before the wedding ceremony started. What pain would Ron feel when he saw that hand. The man she loved had always risked all to be with her and no matter how scared he was she was always at her side helping her. That was nothing compared to what her father might do to him.

The coach shook as the soldiers boarded again. Crimden leered as he reached down to run his hands all over her body. His groping hands followed her figure down her sides and below her waist. He pressed his hands between her legs and rubbed up and down. Kim shut her eyes and turned head. Crimden just laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness came to the forest early. Ron let the horse sense his way down the trail. The trees seemed to lean over to grab at him. Limbs tore at his body, his face, and his arms. His horse had settled down to a canter. Ron let him knowing that his horse would need to conserve his energy. There would be a meadow soon and a spring was in the meadow. At least he and the horse would be able to get a drink of water and maybe the horse could get a few bunches of grass.

As soon as he thought of the meadow, they burst out of the forest into the light of a full moon. The grass of the meadow lay glistening with dew and the trickle of water could be heard. Ron let the horse guide itself over to the stream and stoop to drink. Ron slid out of the saddle and lay on the gravel of the creek to get a drink of water himself. The cool water was refreshing as it traveled down his throat. Ron stood when he heard the howl of a wolf, followed by the howl of another. He reached behind his shoulder and pulled the sword out of the scabbard. Holding the sword in front of himself he watched as a number of wolves approached. The first attacked without pausing. Ron slashed and with a howl the creature fell to the ground. Two more drew close to the horse then one retreated as its companion lay in the dirt with a crushed skull courtesy of the horse's hooves.

Ron settled his thoughts as he turned to face the other wolves. The whole pack slowly circled Ron and his horse. Two of lay dead. Another one charged at Ron and slit it open as if leaped at him. Two more jumped toward the horse, which reared and caught one of the wolves in mid-air. The wolf howled as it fell to the ground. The other wolf slashed at the horses flanks with its teeth but the horse spun out of the way. It made the mistake of landing beside Ron. Within a split second it lay dead. Now the pack was down by several members. The alpha male stalked closer to Ron. Its eyes glowing brightly in the moonlight. A quick jump and a bound to one side fooled Ron and soon the wolf's hot breath was in his face. The weight of the creature knocked Ron on his back in the spring. The alpha male continued to snap at his throat. Ron blocked one bite with his arm and the wolf bit down hard on his arm. Ron screamed as the teeth cut through his coat and shirt and embedded in his arm. The wolf began to chew on his arm. Ron gritted his teeth and wrapped his legs around the wolf's back. He then let the wolf push his head closer. With a tortured howl Ron lunged with his arm upward with all his strength. With a wet snap, the wolf's neck broke. Ron pushed the dead animal off, picked up his sword and faced the rest of the pack. Leaderless, they disappeared into the woods.

Wincing, Ron mounted his horse and guided it back on the trail. He quickly urged the horse to a gallop. He hoped he would reach the tavern before the royal coach.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crimden stepped out of the coach as it stopped in front of the tavern. He glanced up at the sign that was illuminated by the torches on each side of the door.

"Dark Forest Tavern, food and lodging."

Castleby stepped down and stretched.

"Go on inside and get us a room for the night. Then order some food."

Crimden pointed to Kim as she lay in the bottom of the coach.

"What about her?"

Castleby walked to the rear of the coach and opened a box. Reaching inside he pulled out a large blanket.

"Here, we'll wrap in this and just tell the owner it's a royal prisoner and if he wants to keep his head he'll mind his business and keep his mouth shut.."

Crimden approached the door of the coach, leaned in and grabbed Kim by her hair and pulled her head back. She groaned in pain under the gag.

"Now Princess, you will not struggle, or try to say anything or we'll deliver you to the King in whatever shaped we choose do you understand me?"

Kim slowly nodded.

Working together Crimden and Castleby wrapped her in the blanket and Castleby lifted her to his shoulder.

The driver opened the door of the tavern as they approached.

"The owner gave us the first room at the top of the stairs. Drop her up there and make sure she's tied good and tight. We'll get something to eat after that."

Castleby carried Kim up the stairs and dropped her on the bed. Pulling another length of rope from his belt bag he looped it through her hands and tied it to the headboard. He did the same with her feet. He bent over and grabbed her jaw turning her face to his.

"Now, you stay quiet or we'll just have to inspect the King's new prize and make sure nothing is wrong. Understand?"

Kim nodded.

"Good. Come on lads let's get something to eat."

Kim waited until they left the room. She struggled to pull at the ropes but they were too tightly tied. She laid her head back and began to silently weep. Tomorrow she would be delivered to that animal and life as she knew it would end and her nightmares would begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three guards sat at the table nearest the fire as they ate and drank into the night. The servant boy continued to serve them as the night wore on. The hood on his head covered his face. It was not long until the driver had passed out as the other two continued to eat.

Alvin, the tavern owner called to his son.

"Dexter, go out make sure their horses are okay. I'll finish serving them."

The cloaked boy turned and left the room by the front door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim lay in the dim light given off by a single lantern hanging from the wall. Kim glanced around the room as she waited for the guards to return. She was sure the rest of the night would be very unpleasant.

There was a along rustling along one of the walls. A wall hanging started to move. Her eyes grew wide as a figure appeared from behind the heavy cloth. The figure slipped quietly across the room. She could not tell if it was a man or woman as its face was obscured by a hood. A sword hung in a scabbard over one shoulder.

The dark figure approached her and lifted its head to look at her. The weak light of the lamp illuminated a face. It was Ron. Kim nearly screamed until Ron put a finger to his lips. He pulled the hood back as Kim's face exploded into a smile beneath the gag. Ron pulled a knife from his boot and slashed at the ropes binding her. The ropes fell free and Kim sat up. Ron reached up and removed the gag. He opened his mouth to tell her something but found the air being sucked from his lungs by the kiss she was giving him. His ribs sent a message to his brain that unless some pressure was released they would not be responsible for him not breathing. Ron settled his arms around Kim and she relaxed.

Ron caught his breath for a moment and whispered. "Now that's what I call a greeting."

Kim smiled at him. "That's just a down payment."

Ron's hand shook as it gently took her left hand in his. "You okay? I mean…When I saw…."

Kim's hand caressed Ron's face. "I've been better. I can't imagine what you thought when you saw that hand."

Ron stammered for a moment. "Who…who…whose hand?"

Tears flooded Kim's face. "It was Tara. She jumped in the way. She offered herself in my place and all the money she had. I had to lay there as they…." She gestured to the dark stains on her gown.

Ron pulled her over into a hug.

"Was she okay?"

Kim shook her head. "I don't know. They drug me out of the room after that."

There were thudding foot steps coming up the steps. Kim recognized the voice as Crimden. A shadow appeared at the seam under the door.

"Get behind me!" Ron whispered.

Kim knelt down in the corner of the room behind Ron. He blew out the candle and the room fell dark. In the darkness Kim heard a scuffling then a whirring noise. She realized Ron had pulled out his slingshot and had it ready as Crimden came in the door.

The door crashed open and Crimden stood in the opening very drunk. He didn't have his helmet on or his armor.

"What the….." he bellowed.

Kim heard the whip crack of Ron slingshot and the thud of something hitting Crimden. He moaned and fell to the floor with a solid thud. He lay there motionless.

Ron motioned for Kim to follow him and he led her to the wall hanging. There behind the cloth was an opening in the rock wall. The tavern owner's real son stood there beckoning to them. Ron helped Kim through the hole when he heard the sound of a sword being drawn from its scabbard. He spun around to see Castleby standing in the door with his sword drawn. He like his friend had taken off his helmet and his armor.

"Well now, the brats little hero actually got out of the castle alive. I bet the King has a handsome price on your head. After I take care of you I'm sure going to take 'good' care of the little princess."

Ron pushed Kim through the hole as the wall hanging fell to the floor. He turned and drew his sword from its scabbard across his back. He slipped into a defensive position and stood in front of the hole. The tavern owner's son tried to pull Kim away until she punched him in the face. She turned back to see Castleby leap toward Ron swinging his sword. Ron parried the blow, spun low and slashed at Castleby stomach. Castleby barely dodged the blow.

The two slowly circled one another in the darkness of the room. The light from the door illuminated the room in a single beam of light. Castleby slipped to the side and brought down his sword toward Ron's head. Ron's sword rang as it blocked the blow. They continued to circle on another trading blow for blow.

Castleby smiled. "Maybe I can tell the King that you came in and the two of you were killed in the fight. I will be sure to enjoy myself before I kill….."

Castleby never finished his sentence. Ron dodged to his right, then ducked a drove his sword up. A squelching noise indicated that his blow had struck home. Castleby looked down at Ron and the blade driven deep into his stomach. His mouth moved for a second, and then he slumped to the ground.

Ron pulled the sword out of the man and sat on the floor. Kim crawled back through the hole and gathered him in her arms. He was gasping for air as he sat there. A scrape at the door announced the arrival of the tavern owner, an old mace in his hand.

"You won't have to worry about the driver."

Ron stood and helped Kim to her feet.

"We need to get out of here."

Kim nodded.

"I know but I really need to change." She indicated the dress she was wearing.

The tavern owner's wife appeared at the door.

"You come with me. I've got just the thing for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood in front of the fire packing a couple of bags. The tavern owner brought over another pair of saddlebags and laid them on the table.

"Here you go lad. You have plenty of food and some extra cloths. I would advise you taking the path to the low meadows. The King is surely going to be looking for you. I think you two should head for the lands of Lowerton. I am sure that he would be happy to give both of you protection."

"No, we can't run. Ron we have to go back. Even if it is just to get mom. I can't leave her. Surely there are those who will help us. Besides you and I know most if not all the secret passages in the castle. We can get in get mom and get out."

Ron turned to face Kim voice. He stopped and swallowed.

Kim was standing there wearing a pair dark pants tucked into high leather boots. A light colored long sleeved shirt was covered by a jerkin vest. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and tied off with a strip of leather. The blade of a knife jutted out of one boot. The one thing Ron noticed was how tight some of her clothing was.

Kim noticed Ron's expression as she walked up to him and gave him a little kiss.

"Their son donated some clothes to me and he is a little smaller than I. So wake up Ronnie; we need to get out of here."

Ron picked up the saddlebags.

"Right KP! You look great by the way. We will have to get you some more clothed like that."

Kim blushed a bit as she reached for another one of the bags as she followed him out the door.

The tavern owner's son was holding two horses in the light of the torches. Ron placed one of the saddlebags on his horse and handed the other to Kim. Kim turned to place it on her horse when the jangle of armor came to her ears. Out of the darkness rode a semi-circle of lightly armored soldiers. Their swords and lances glistened in the light of the torches. The leader dismounted and strode toward the pair. Two others came up behind Kim and Ron and grabbed them pinning their arms behind their backs. The leader stood tall over them both. Kim gasped. Their tunics bore the markings of her father's royal guard.

The officer strode up to Ron and pointed at Kim.

"Did you touch her?"

Ron grimaced as the soldier behind him lifted on his arms.

"Of course I touched her. I had to untie her didn't I? Besides I love her and she loves me."

The leader motioned to the soldier behind Ron. He lifted Ron up and forced him to walk over to the chopping block where the tavern owner cut wood."

Two other soldiers came forward and pulled Ron's arm from behind his back. The other soldier forced Ron to his knees as his arm was held down on the chopping block.

Kim screamed. "NO LET HIM GO. Take me to the land of Upperton but let him go."

The leader of the men shook his head. "No princess, I have orders from the King. He told me what to do if the boy touched you."

"Nooo…" Kim's scream was cut off as the soldier behind her cover her mouth with his hand. Kim tried to bite his hand but the heavy leather gauntlet was too thick.

The officer pulled his sword from it's scabbard and steadied himself over Ron's arm. He turned his head and nodded to one of the mounted soldiers.

"Ride back to the castle as fast as you can. Tell the King that he will receive the head of the boy and the hand that touched his daughter as soon as we deliver the Princess to the King of Upperton. We shall return in three days."

The soldier started to ride off down the trail. As he rode off into the night the solid thunk of the sword hitting the chopping block was heard along with the screams of the Princess and the boy.

He urged his horse on as he thought.

'Too bad I could not stay to see the boy chopped to pieces as the Princess watched.'

A small smile crossed the soldier's face as he continued the think.

'The King will be pleased with the news. Maybe he will grant a favor or two in celebration.'

The screams continued from the courtyard of the tavern until one was abruptly silenced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, you asked for it and you got it, a continuation of "Her Hand". The plot to this story has been swishing around in my mind ever since I posted "Her Hand". More plot ideas came with each day and I kept putting them all together. The plan for this fiction was to be a one-shot. However, when I reached 12 pages and I was only ¾ of the way through what I wanted to do I decided to cut it short and stop where I did. The title came to me as a smile spread across my face. I was sure just the name of the story would catch your eye. I think I may turn this one around pretty quick and get the second chapter up.

As always as most of the time I forget to say. KP and crew are owned by the Disney company. I don't own anything but the idea for this story.

Please leave a review. I promise I will try hard to reply.

This is the Captain

Over and out

Right hand salute


	2. Chapter 2

His Hand  
Chapter 2  
By Captainkodak1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gate guard stood grumbling at the end of the drawbridge. Most of the mounted soldiers were off hunting for the boy. He wanted to be out hunting for Ron Stoppable also instead of standing out in the sun watching over the traffic coming in and out of the castle. Besides, the black hole of a moat behind him really stank today. Hopefully a little rain would come and freshen up the water a little. He set his pike against his shoulder and took off his helmet. The thing was uncomfortable to wear on a normal day but in the sun it was worse.

The guard also knew that most of the people in the kingdom were upset. Selling off the Princess and putting the Queen in the tower did not endear the King to his subjects. The Princess was very popular with the people as she was one of the prettiest princesses in the area. He had seen princesses from other kingdoms himself. All he could say about them was the only way a dog would play with them would be to hang a slab of bacon around their necks. Princess Kim was also loved for the way she treated the people. Queen Anne was also loved for her kindness as well as her beauty. The hope of many of the people of the land was that the boy would catch up with the princess and rescue her. Those hopes had been dashed the day before. The rider came in with a message from the Baron of the King's personal guard. The boy and the princess had been captured and the boy hacked to pieces with the princess watching. After taking the princess to her future husband, the Baron would be returning with the head and the hand of the boy.

A trumpet sounded from the tree line as a group of mounted soldiers approached. It was the Baron and his patrol. The Baron was riding up front, holding his lance aloft with a bag hanging from it. Behind the soldiers came a large creaking wagon apparently carrying a group of minstrels and dancers.

The soldier snapped to attention as the Baron passed. The bottom of the bag was red and the soldier had no doubt as to what was in the bag. The rest of the soldiers passed by, one with his face bandaged. The man at the back of the group stopped and pointed at the bandaged soldier.

"The princess just about tore his face off after we finished with the boy. She was a little wildcat. But I'll bet the King of Upperton will have her trained like a little kitten." He turned and pointed to the minstrel's wagon. "They are okay to come through. We brought them along to celebrate." The mounted soldier turned and joined his comrades as they rode through the gate. The guard stood to the side as the wagon rolled by. There were a number of dancing girls hanging from the rear of the wagon. One or two of them wore some very exotic costumes from the East.

King James strode out on the balcony of the throne room and greeted the Baron.

"Baron, my friend, you have returned with a trophy, I see."

The Baron removed his helmet and called up to the King.

"Yes, my liege. Allow me to organize a banquet in your honor for the capture of the boy and the sealing of the pact with the King of Upperton for your daughter. He sends his regards and said to expect an heir within the year. I have brought with me a group of minstrels and dancers we met on the road. I must say they have some wonderful singers and dancers. There is one that I am sure will grace your majesty with a dancer that you will remember for years."

The King waved his hand at the Baron.

"So be it. I await the dinner and dancing. Is that what I think it is in the bag?"

The Baron nodded.

"Yes, my liege. Permit me to present it to you at the banquet. Is the Queen to be there?"

King James nodded.

"Yes. She may not _like_ it, but she _shall be there_. I cannot think of a better time to culminate the dinner than to have her execution."

The Baron bowed.

"Then I will see you at dinner, my Lord."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Torches blazed from the walls as the dinner progressed. Food filled the tables and wine flowed by the gallon. King James sat at the head of the table, enjoying himself immensely. The Queen sat bound to her chair at his side, watching as the celebration progressed. Ron's father sat at the end of the table, pale and drawn. He did not want to be there, but if he had refused he would have forfeited his head as well as his wife's and their new adopted baby daughter. The Baron stood and clapped his hands. Servants came into the room, removed the tables and cleared the floor for the show.

Minstrels sang and magicians performed feats of magic. One even made a coin appear out of the Queen's ear. The minstrels formed in one corner and began to play music from the Far East. A group of four dancers in harem costumes swirled into the room. Their veils and dress flowed in the air as they swirled around the room. As they danced they would pull parts of their costumes off and drop them at the feet of the King.

King James was mesmerized by the dancers and watched their every move. They danced faster and faster, their clothing becoming thinner and thinner. The door to the throne room flew open and the Baron walked in, dressed in his formal best. Behind him came four of his men carrying a large thick table with a domed silver platter on it. Three of the dancer's slid to the side as the fourth danced around the table as it was carried before the King. The Baron stood to the side as the men set the table down on the floor in front of the King and stepped away. The dancer stepped up on the table and began a lively dance around the platter. At the end of the dance, she knelt behind the dome of the platter and gripped the lid, waiting.

The Baron turned to the King.

"My Lord, I present my best gift of the evening!"

He gestured to the dancer and she lifted off the dome. The Queen shut her eyes at the sight, for on the platter lay the head and the hand of Ron Stoppable. There were a number of screams as a couple of the ladies of the court fainted. King James stood and strode onto the table. He threw his head back and laughed at the face of Ron Stoppable.

"Well, young fool! What do you have to say _now_?"

The King's face turned white when Ron's hand reached out and grabbed the King's leg. Ron's eyes opened and he began to speak.

"All I have to say is: BOOOYAHHHH!"

The dancer pulled a latch from under the cloth holding the head. Ron pushed the lid of the table up and stood up out of the box he had been lying in.

"GUARDS!" screamed King James as he retreated in horror.

The Royal Guard rushed forward, only to be confronted by the Baron's men who had lined the room. Swords clashed and rang. Ron pulled his sword from the scabbard on his back and leapt toward the King. The dancer pulled off her wig and veil to reveal the mane of red hair and the green eyes of the Princess Kimberly. Kim pulled a sword from inside the lid of the table and jumped toward her mother.

Grabbing his sword, King James pulled it from its scabbard and spun to face Ron. His first blow was easily deflected by Ron. The King was larger than Ron, but it had been many years since he had handled a sword. The two fought their way across the room as the Royal Guard was overwhelmed by the Baron's men. The Baron stood beside Kim as she cut her mother free.

Kim gave her mother a quick kiss and looked around the room. The Baron's men had made short work of the palace guard. Kim nodded to the Baron and he signaled one of his men. The man pulled a flag from his tunic, tied it to a spear and started to wave it out of the window.

The Baron turned to Kim.

"It is done, my Princess. The signal had gone out for the people and the loyal soldiers to rise up. The King's supporters will have no chance."

The Queen enveloped Kim in her arms.

"Oh, Kimmie, when...when I saw that hand… then Ron escaped… now you both appear. _What_ is going on and _why_ are you dressed like that young lady?"

Kim looked down at her harem costume. It left very little to the imagination as to what was underneath.

"Well, Mom, you can ground me for breaking the Royal Dress Code, but we figured no one would recognize me in this outfit. As to what's going on, that's a long story. Right now, where is… RON!"

King James was gasping for breath as he backed up the stairs under Ron's onslaught. Years of lounging around the throne room had taken their toll. Ron, on the other hand, was used to hard work and had had months of sword practice.

Ron stabbed upward at the King and slashed part of his robe. The King slashed down feebly as his sword got heavier and heavier in his hand. He dragged the sword up the stairs as he retreated. Ron followed him up onto the top of the tower they were in. The King squinted in the sunlight and dodged out of the way of a blow. Ron continued to advance as he retreated. King James tripped and fell backwards as he dropped his sword. Ron stood over the prostrate King and raised his sword aloft. King James raised his arm to ward off the blow.

"RON! N-O-O-O!"

Ron stopped and glanced to the side. Kim stood with her mother, the Baron and a couple of his men.

Kim took a couple of step towards him.

"Ron, it's o-v-e-r, don't kill him. We _won_."

The King sneered. "I should have sold you off _long_ before now."

Ron's eyes flashed in anger and he brought down the sword.

"RON!" screamed Kim.

Ron's sword slashed past the king's head and cut the rope of the catapult that the he had fallen onto. The catapult was designed to throw objects that weighed a lot less than the King but it had enough power to do what Ron wanted. With a scream the King was launched over the side of the castle and down into the deep black moat.

"Black Hole _that_, King James!" Ron yelled as he looked over the side of the battlements.

Kim ran to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the second installment of the kiss she had given him in the tavern.

Queen Anne stood there with her arms crossed as her scantily-clad daughter attempted to suck all the air out of Ron's lungs.

"OK, will someone _please_ tell me what it going on?"

Kim broke the kiss and turned smiling to her mom.

"It's a long story, Mom."

Anne settled back against the wall of the tower.

"Well, Kim, I have _all the time you need_."

Kim rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Mom. Here's what happened."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron slowly opened his eyes, his throat still burning from his scream. The blade was buried into the wood just inches from his arm. Kim's eyes were wide open in shock to see Ron's hand still attached to his arm. The soldier behind her released her as she rushed forward to kneel at Ron's side. She untied the ropes holding his arm to the wood block. She kissed his hand again and again as he struggled to breathe. Ron flexed his finger just to check that his hand was still attached to his arm. Kim stood, her eyes ablaze.

"Just what is the _meaning_ of this?"

The circle of soldiers parted as a large man entered the area. He pulled his helmet off and stared back at the teens. Kim gasped.

"Baron Barkin?"

Barkin glanced back and forth at the two.

"Yes, Princess. Your father sent me to make sure you were turned over to the King of Upperton _and_ to bring Ron's head back to the castle."

Ron rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Why did you try and …."

Barkin pointed down the trail.

"The soldier who just left is totally loyal to the King. I needed to have some way to get rid of him so we could talk. I am sorry for treating you as we did, my Princess, but I had to keep the illusion going until he left. Now he will return to your father saying that we butchered your boyfriend while you watched."

Barkin sneered at Ron.

"As for _you_, Stoppable, that little prank is payback for putting that nettle under my horse's saddle. Do that again and I make sure the _next_ blow _doesn't_ miss."

Ron grinned weakly and waved.

Kim and Ron stared at the giant of a man for a second then he knelt in front of Kim. The soldiers behind them went down on their knees as well. All the other soldiers dismounted and knelt before Kim.

Barkin spoke.

"My Princess, I am loyal to you, not the animal who claims to be King. He lost all my allegiance by what he tried to do to you, Ron and your mother, the Queen."

Kim gasped at the mentioning of her mother as Barkin continued to speak.

"My Princess, all these men are loyal. There are many, many others. All we need is for you to return and claim your rightful place as queen of these lands."

Kim took Barkin by his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"What _of_ my mother?"

Barkin looked around at his men who all had risen.

"The King has placed her in the tower. She sent a number of messages out to some of the people of the lands, asking for them to assist Ron. One of the messages was intercepted. The King has pronounced her guilty of high treason and has sentenced her to death by the axe."

Kim's eyes opened in horror.

"He can't! He wouldn't! He..."

"…will do it without losing a bit of sleep," Barkin finished the sentence for her.

Kim stood there for a moment, tears flowing down her face. Ron took her in his arms and pulled her head into his shoulder. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him. Barkin nodded to the other soldiers and they moved to rest their horses. Three of them entered the tavern. Barkin stood watching over Kim as Ron whispered into her ear and lightly stroked her back. One of the soldiers came out and spoke quietly to Barkin. He nodded and the soldier returned to the tavern. Kim pulled away from Ron as she wiped her face. Barkin stepped over to Ron.

"Did _you_ take care of those guards?"

Kim took Ron's arm. "He took care of _two_ of them. The owner killed the driver."

Barkin's gaze burned into Ron.

"Well, Stoppable, at least you _learned_ something when you helped the Princess in her secret sword practice. Well done. Now, let's get inside. There may be patrols later and we need to keep you two under cover. The carriage will be taken care of. Let's go inside and make some plans."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim finished the story as they sat in the throne room. Everything had been cleaned up as Kim, her mom and Ron sat in three of the chairs. Baron Barkin sent messengers to all parts of the kingdom with the news that King James was no longer in power and that everyone was answerable to Queen Anne. The King had been fished out of the moat and put on a horse. He was told to leave the lands of Middleton, never to return or he would lose more than his dignity.

"That's the whole story. You know the rest. I got dressed so I could be in the room to give the signal. We borrowed that fake table from one of the magicians. I thought it was a pretty good trick."

Queen Anne sat back in her chair.

"Well, when the Baron came back and announced he had taken you to Upperton and that he had a prize in the bag, I thought all was lost. Then they walked in with that table and platter and you took the lid off with his head and hand sitting there. I thought all my nightmares had come true. Then… then… Ron… you…"

Ron laughed.

"We thought that would shake up everyone. It also kept everyone's attention on the table and not what was happening in the room. The dancers helped with that, too. Kim said she could dance so that part fit her."

Anne glared at her daughter.

"I would like to know _how_ she learned to dance like that."

Kim tried to make herself smaller.

Ron faced Kim.

"Hey, do you think you could do a repeat performance?"

Kim's face turned beet red.

Anne smiled. "Maybe she can _later_. _Privately_."

"Mother!" Kim squealed.

Anne took Kim's hands and smiled.

"Well, I said l-a-t-e-r, I think a certain _ceremony_ has not taken place. I do believe it is time that it is finished."

Kim and Ron's eyes grew wide along with their smiles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The throne room was filled with light and white tapestries. The windows were swung open, letting the sunlight into the room. The Lords, Barons and their Ladies were all dressed in their finest. The church bells rang across the country side as Kim was escorted down the aisle by Sir Steven Barkin, General of the Armies of Middleton, and personal confidant to the Royal Family.

Kim was arrayed in a white gown that seemed to float with her as she walked down the aisle. Ron stood at the front, dressed in the best that could be found, his sword at his side. Queen Anne sat arrayed royal robes wearing her crown with the Royal Minister standing next to her. On the other side of the Queen stood Tara, her arm bandaged and treated by the best doctors of the lands. She stood as part of the Royal Family as Kim's personal handmaid and confidant. She was in charge of the entire Royal Staff.

General Barkin and Kim arrived at the front and Ron stepped to Kim's side.

The minister asked.

"Who giveth this woman to be married?"

Barkin stood straight.

"The Queen and all the people of the lands of Middleton."

Ron took Kim's hand and they proceeded up onto stage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minister finished his prayer and, taking Kim and Ron by their shoulders, turned them to face the room.

"I present to you the Princess Kimberly and her husband, Prince Ronald."

The room exploded into cheers and applause. General Barkin waved his hand and the signal fire on the top of the tallest tower was set aflame. Soon the signal fires were spreading the message across the lands. The Princess was wed.

Queen Anne stood and motioned for silence. The room became quiet as Kim and Ron turned to look at her. She turned to face them and beckoned them to her.

Ron helped Kim turn around in her dress and they approached the Queen.

Queen Anne stood and picked up the ceremonial sword as Tara handed it to her.

"Princess Kimberly, Prince Ron, please kneel."

Kim looked at her mother with a puzzled face but quickly complied when she recognized the look in her mother's face. She and Ron knelt before her.

Queen Anne held the sword before her.

"This land has seen dark times. Now a new day and new hope has come to the Kingdom of Middleton. With this new day and new hope, I believe that a new King and Queen should rule the land. A King and Queen brought together not by treaty or trade routes, but by love and sacrifice. Kimberly and Ronald have shown that love and sacrifice. So, I, Queen Anne of the Lands of Middleton, do hereby abdicate to my daughter and her husband."

Anne held the sword aloft and brought it down on Kim's shoulders and Ron's.

"I dub the both of you, King and Queen of Middleton."

Two of Barkin's top aides marched in carrying two new crowns. They stood to the side as the now Queen Mother picked up each crown and placed them on Kim and Ron.

Anne stepped back and smiled. She gestured for Kim and Ron to stand.

"Rise, King Ronald and Queen Kimberly. May you rule wisely and bring happiness and prosperity to the Kingdom."

The room exploded once again into cheers.

Barkin signaled again and riders were sent galloping off into the countryside to announce the crowning of a new King and Queen.

Ron stood amidst the cheering and held out his hand for Kim. She looked at the hand that was before her. It was his hand, a hand that caressed her in love, a hand that had killed to protect her, and a hand that had overthrown a kingdom. It was his hand. A hand that he was giving her with all the love he held for her with it. She took his hand and pulled herself to her feet. They turned and faced their subjects who now bowed to the new King and Queen. Kim held on to the one thing she could always count on being there for her. It had been there almost all of her life. That was his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope all of you enjoyed this little trip into fantasy and fairy tales. I know that it weirded out many of you. I took a cute little story and turned it on its head and made it something truly weird, a little sadistic, and totally fun to write. I had this ending in mind when I finished "Her hand". However the ideas on how to get there came to me over a number of days. Do I have a warped mind? Maybe I do, but I do enjoy pulling your legs and hitting you with twists most of you never can imagine.

I ended this one cute and fluffy because there was so much carnage getting there. I do hope all of you enjoyed it.

As always the Disney Company own Kim and all her friends. I own the idea for this fiction. Please leave a review and let me know how you liked this chapter and the entire series of "Her Hand" and "His Hand".

Thank you.

Captainkodak1


End file.
